The invention's purpose is to provide an A/C (alternating current) power supply which cuts off power to attached electrical devices if smoke is detected. The invention must do so without the need for signals from remote smoke detectors or monitoring equipment.
The need for the invention arose from a spate of fires in Georgia in unattended settings. Those settings could not afford expensive security and fire monitoring services. They were barns, greenhouses and cabins where alarms would not be heard but where space heaters were used to prevent temperature damage to plants, animals, equipment, or other property. Other attended and unattended settings may also benefit from use of the invention. For example, the invention may also be used in conjunction with a monitoring service, when quick shutoff is needed of equipment such as ventilation fans or other fire dangers.